United by Blood, Separated by Destiny
by Starhealer07
Summary: Chris and Wyatt start a feud that goes way over hand for a girl... maybe this are the baby steps for their battle? You must see and know... PLS post reviews because it makes an author go on with the story :)
1. Introduction

Introduction aka Warning  
  
With the sixth season of Charmed on air each, episode is revealing the story of Chris and in the near future we will know all of it.  
  
This fanfic that you will start reading is my point of view of what happened to Chris in his life and how his rivalry with his brother started and all, is just the way I see the story althought I am using some spoilers from upcoming episode that I read to use them as a guide.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story and btw if the story in the show involves the same way as my fic is pure coincidence and I only used small things from the spoilers.  
  
Also to prevent from writing this on each chapter: I don't own Charmed and all the things related to it so don't sue me because I don't have any money.  
  
So now enjoy your reading.  
  
The author  
  
PS: If I am slow posting the chapters just email me demanding new chapters, and also any request for a event in the fic is welcome. Don't forget so reviews. 


	2. The way they were

Chapter One: The way they were.  
  
The year was 2018, she was seating in the kitchen making snacks because she was having a party in her house that evening. This woman was in her 40s but she looked much younger, she had long straight dark hair but not as long as when she was young, she couldn't believe that at midnight she was once giving birth to her second son. 'How was I able t raise two boys on my own' the thought crossed her head and gave a chill all over her body. "Piper, honey where are you?" she heard a man's voice calling her and she answered "Right here dad, I am making snacks for the party tonight" an old man entered the kitchen and hugged his daughter "Dad I am glad you made, if you didn't come to your grandson's birthday he probably will orb you here" both of the laughed. "So when are your sisters arriving?" Piper moving around the kitchen answered back "Phoebe will arrive soon, I told her to bring her kids but it seems her husband doesn't let her bring them" she stops "He says: they are too young" imitating a manly voice and continued her answer "And Paige will probably orb any..." orbs appear in the kitchen and forms into a female figure with a suit and her dark black hair grabbed "...now" "Hey Pip and Vic, what's up?" tapping Victor's back "Vic?" "Oh come on old man we know each other more than ten years where is the confidence?" Piper looked her sister with a funny look "Ok with which one of your celebrities you were now and what did they gave you?" Paige crossed her arms and did her mad look "For your information my agency is the most famous place for celebrities to go and get agents according to Forbes... and may I say that in the world" "Imagine that, you got all your money because you married a guy that was already dead, what are the odds?" said her older sister while getting back to her job but Paige looked at Piper "I had to marry him because he had that unfinished... never mind, btw where are my nephews?".  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the manor, where Piper lived alone with her two boys, Wyatt was locked in his room, Phoebe's ex room, meditating with white orbs covering all the room everything was silence until "Wyatt open the door, I need to ask you something!" all peaceful his older brother answered "Chris don't bother me I am in the middle of meditation... hello brother how many times I told you not to orb in?" seeing at his brother sitting on his bed "Yeah well I was wondering, how can I make a love spell?" his brother was stunned because Chris didn't talk about witch stuff with him "Chris remember that mom told us not to mess with other people's feeling, and who you want to fall in love with you?" Chris blushed and looked down and with a low voice "Bianca... and why won't you help me? Aren't you supposedly the chosen one to destroy all evil?" "Where do you get all that crap?" "I read it on the Book of Shadows that the child of a Charmed One will be the most powerful magical being of all times" Wyatt just looked at the stupidity his brother was talking about "Erm... Chris did you know that aunt Phoebe also has children and you are the son of a Charmed One too?" Chris looked back at Wyatt because he knew that his brother was making fun of him "Yeah, but you are the oldest one and the one with most powers, you even developed telekinesis without orbs" Wyatt closed his eyes and started to meditate again "Chris soon you will have that skill and leave me alone I will be the chaperone at your party and I want to be calm so bye". Chris without wanting to leave was sent to the kitchen where her mother was with her two guests "Oh look orbed in, my nephew slash ruler of my room" the boy was stunned because he couldn't believe what happened 'Wow Wyatt just said to leave the room and now I am here, are his powers growing faster now?'.  
  
In the darkest place of the Underworld a group of evil beings were planning a new attack against the undefeatable Charmed Ones. One of them was seating on a thrown while the others kneeled around him while he shouted "Tomorrow it will be 20 years since the Charmed Ones started to kill our ancestors of that time, now we are a better species and we will kill each one of them, especially every child they had because we don't want them to avenge their death", when he finished a voice from the bottom shouted "Long live The Source!" and everyone followed that phrase while The Source had an evil smile printed on his face then he snapped his fingers and there was silence "Lynn show yourself" a blonde appeared of the group "Master Bianca will be at that party and she knows her mission" "Good now let the massacre begin", everyone started to scream because they were all enthusiastic because the Charmed Ones were going to fall once and for all.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
Spoiler, One line of the next episode: "Brother I hate you!!!" 


	3. We like older girls

Chapter Two: We like older girls  
  
It was 9 o'clock and people were arriving at the Manor, Chris was having the time of his life with his friends since it was the first time that Piper let him do a reunion in the house because of all the demons. Wyatt came down the stairs and saw a bunch of teens dancing on the living room, he just looked at them and made a face like if he was horrified 'I don't get what it is no important to have friends? We witches don't need them' that came across his head and shacked his head to snap out of that thought and headed to the kitchen where his mother, aunts and grandfather were having a party of their own.  
  
"So Phoebe when are you planning to have my fourth grandchild?" said Vic with a glass on wine on his hand "Ok, dad too much alcohol to you" she grabbed the glass of his hand "And I don't think James wants another baby he has been so overprotected with Patty" she looked at Wyatt coming into the kitchen "And here is one of my two favorites nephews" the boy just looked at her aunt with a serious face "Aunt Phoebe you only have two nephews" then he headed to his mom "Mom, I don't get it why you have to throw this stupid bash for Chris?!" the four adults in the room looked at Wyatt and were shocked to his reaction "Also is dad coming? I want to talk to him" he paused "Wyatt we have been on this already Chris can't never invite his friends over so today we decided for his birthday to make a little spell so no demon comes in and you know your dad isn't coming, he sent a letter like always" passes the letter to Wyatt and he starts to read it "Also honey isn't you friend Bianca coming tonight?" Chris looked up at his mom and with a winning voice he answers "She is Chris' friend" and in normal voice "Also I don't get why an 18 year old girl comes to that twerp party" Piper stops doing what she is cooking and bit her lower lip and closed her eyes "Wyatt go to your room, now!" pointing out the kitchen "Fine!" he gets out the kitchen and heads to his room. Paige looked at the scene "Piper, I think you have been a little harsh on him" Piper looks at Paige and Paige steps back "Seriously Paige it always been like that Wyatt is jealous because Chris has friends, he is popular in school and all, but on the other hand Chris is jealous of Wyatt in the witchy part of life" Phoebe steps in the talk "Yeah but apart from that tale, why isn't Leo coming?" Piper looks at Phoebe "I dunno something about Elder things, seriously it is the 5th year in the road that Leo does this to Chris he only shows up on Wyatt's birthday and then all the year he sends letters to his sons" tears started to run down her cheeks and Victor went to her back and hugged his daughter "Honey, you don't have to cry for that bastard" Piper breathes heavily "Dad, is not Leo... it is the onions I am chopping for the dip".  
  
Wyatt enters his room and sees a girl on top of his bed "Bianca, what are you doing here? The party is down stairs" the girl just laughed "Silly I only came to this party because I like Chris but it's quite boring since all of the people down stairs are 14-year-old kids... Come sit here beside me" tapping Wyatt's bed and he goes "You know Wyatt this is a special night" Wyatt a little nervous couldn't even talk "It is?... Of course because it is Chris's birthday, right?" Bianca giggled "Silly because is just you and me in here" she got closer to Wyatt "You are kinda cute for a 15 year-old" she leans on him and kisses in on the mouth 'With this kiss I made you mine so make the action that it is on my mind' she chants this on her head while thinking that he should undo the spell to let demons in. After a few seconds the kept kissing and the door opened "Wyatt have you seen Bianca I saw her going up...?" Chris entered the room and saw the picture of his brother betraying him, Bianca notice Chris and push Wyatt away "Get off me I like your brother not you!" Bianca stands up and gets out of the room "Chris sorry I am leaving but I'll call you tomorrow, k?" she walks out and on her back she closes the door. Wyatt snapped out of the trance and saw his little brother very pissed looking at him "Chris I swear I..." "Shut up! You knew I liked her but nooooo you are so envious of me that you have to steal her from me!" he stops and catches his breath after all the screming "Chris she came on to me..." "Sure, first her, then my friends, and finally it will be funny if you want my powers too?" Wyatt tried to interrupt his brother but Chris kept going and going "Is this some kind of revenge because I finally have a birthday party? Because when dad comes to your birthday and only shows up in front of you I never do something to harm you!" Wyatt felt a headache and kneeled because of the pain "Chris please stop..." said with both hands on his head while his brother looked at him on the floor "Brother I hate you!" Wyatt heard those words and saw up to Chris "You son of a bitch!" waves his hand and sends Chris to his bedroom mirror.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Phoebe screamed in pain and got on the floor into a fetus position both Paige and Piper went to aid her since Victor was drunk to know what is happening around him. "Phoebe what is it?" asked Paige while seeing her sister in pain and the only words that Phoebe whispered where "Wyatt... Chris... kill" Piper stood up "Oh no, Paige take care of Phoebe!" Piper burst out of the kitchen and passed the living room where she took her time to freeze the party and went up stairs.  
  
"Wyatt... you are" coughs "choking me" Wyatt was making Chris levitate and he was choking him with his telekinesis, the door opened and Piper looked at the picture "Wyatt stop this right now!" Chris stopped levitating and fell on the floor and Wyatt snapped out what he was thinking. He saw his mother aiding Chris "Mom, sorry I promise..." Piper looked at Chris "You are ok honey go to your party" Piper waves her hand and the party unfreezes because the music could be heard again and Chris left the room. "Wyatt what is your problem? I know you are jealous of your brother but do you have to kill him?" "Mom I..." "No Wyatt, thank God your aunt felt this because if it wasn't for her your brother could be dead by now" Wyatt looked down "You disappointed me, tomorrow morning we are binding your powers and Chris' too to prevent this" saying that Piper left the room. "This is unfair!!!" Wyatt screamed his lungs out but something came to his head 'I need to undo the spell' he orbed out into the attic where he saw the book.  
  
After a while in search of the spell Wyatt was ready to undo it without knowing the consequences because he was under the influence of another evil spell, so he started chanting "Hear this words, hear my rhyme undo this spell tonight so evil can get inside".  
  
Outside Lynn and Bianca were across the street and both felt that the thing preventing them to get in was gone "Bianca you will be remembered as the starter of the Charmed Ones massacre" Bianca was bad of her actions because she remembered of Chris face when he walked in on her and Wyatt 'Yes mother but I will be also the one that stops it'.  
  
To be continue...  
  
Spoiler, One line of the next episode: "Chris I am Leo Wyatt, also known as your..."  
  
Author notes: Btw there is a blooper on my first chapter it said that this was the year 2014 actually I fixed it because it was wrong, actually it is the year 2018, thanks. 


End file.
